Someone Like You
by xvinsworld
Summary: Dal testo: [...] In quel momento era vulnerabile, si sentiva sola, voleva passare più tempo con Santana, nonostante stessero insieme da un anno! Aveva paura che le succedesse qualcosa con qualcuno, al di fuori di quella classe. Si fidava di lei. Di lei sì. Era delle altre ragazze lesbiche e dei ragazzi che non era fiduciosa.


**Author's Note: **Questo è, diciamo, un po' il pilot, per vedere se piace. Se piace continuo, altrimenti pace, che devo dire, lol.  
By the way, questa è una Brittana/Sebtana/Quitt. Si lo so, forse le coppie sono un po' troppe, ma per ognuna di loro ci sarà uno spazio e un capitolo adatto. Comunque, l'endgame credo si capisca chi sia, no? No? No, decisamente no.  
Sono un po' perfido di questi tempi, l'endgame potrebbe anche essere Will-Santana.. Wintana, mh. Chissà, potrei pensarci.  
No, scherzo, ovviamente eh lol. Anyway, spero che il 'pilot' vi piaccia. Cercherò di aggiornare una o due volte alla settimana. Se il capitolo piace e riceve abbastanza recensioni da farmi andare avanti, potrei aggiornare di Martedì e di Venerdì, ma non assicuro niente, darò tutte le informazioni nel capitolo precedente.  
Se la storia vi piace, vi intriga o qualunque cosa, per favore: fatela girare. È importante, altrimenti non potrò continuarla! Vi lascio a questo pseudo-pilot, credo di avervi stancato abbastanza.  
Lovely,  
sometimeithurts.

CAPITOLO 1

La sveglia suonò tanto forte da poter risvegliare un morto. Quest'ultima segnava le 6.30 del mattino.

"Santana se non spe-" la voce della ragazza bionda che era al fianco di quella brutta, nel letto, si affievolì leggermente. "Ti giuro che io-", si riaddormentò senza finire la frase.  
Santana diede un colpo deciso alla sveglia e quella si spense. Si alzò a fatica dal letto. Si infilò le pantofole rosa e si diresse verso la cucina.  
Mentre il caffè bolliva sul piano cottura in acciaio, Santana si diresse oltre la camera da letto (che condivideva con Brittany, la sua attuale ragazza, la sua fidanzata) per andarsi a lavare i denti. Odiava avere la bocca impastata prima del caffè.

Passarono un paio di minuti, circa, – minuto più, minuto meno – quando sentì Brittany chiamare penosamente dal letto, "Santana, c'è qualcosa che brucia". Santana, precipitandosi in cucina in modo frettoloso notò che Brittany era ancora a letto. Pigiò subito il pulsante apposito per spegnere il caffè. "Non potevi occupartene tu, vero?" Chiede quasi ridente alla ragazza. "Adesso il caffè è bruciato".

"Non m'interessa del caffè-".  
"Usciamo per colazione, allora. Dai vest-"  
"Vieni qui, Santana. Lascia perdere la colazione" dice tendendo un braccio verso la bruna sorridendo.  
Santana sorrise a sua volta e prese la sua mano, baciandola delicatamente per poi accasciarsi sul letto e toccare con le sue labbra quelle dell'altra sua dolce metà.

"Buongiorno", si dicono insieme.  
"Ma che ore sono?" Chiede Brittany, ancora intontita dal sonno e dalla sveglia che aveva suonato una decina di minuti prima.  
"Le sette meno venti, più o meno", risponde subito Santana guardando la sveglia.  
"Sai che è presto per scuola, vero?" Chiede con gli occhi socchiusi, Brittany.  
"Sai che siamo in due. E che dobbiamo lavarci. E che se non vado prima io tu non ti sbrighi. E che alle otto e trenta dobbiamo essere a scuola, vero?" Ribatté la bruna.  
Brittany non fece altro che sorridere al suono soave e dolce della voce della fidanzata.  
Entrambe frequentavano il liceo McKinley (William McKinley High School), e, prima di fidanzarsi insieme, entrambe erano nella squadra delle cheerleader, i Cheerios, ma dovettero abbandonare la squadra per problemi con il preside o qualcosa del genere. In realtà entrambe credevano che non erano abbastanza buone per meritare ancora il posto nei Cheerios.

Erano le otto e dieci quando Brittany S. Pierce (S puntato stava per Susan, il suo secondo nome) e Santana Lopez (il suo secondo nome è Diabla) entrarono a scuola. Entrambe in maglia fatta a casacca e in provocanti leggins neri.

A scuola non c'era persona che non conoscesse, almeno, i loro nomi. Erano famose perché erano nei Cheerios circa un anno prima, quindi come si faceva a non conoscerle?  
Erano in stretti contatti con – l'ancora Capitano dei Cheerios – Quinn Fabray che incontravano ogni giorno, dopo le 13.00 per le prove del Glee Club, il gruppo di canto e ballo della scuola (niente di professionale. Ogni scuola ne aveva uno, o quasi tutte, alcune volte si sfidavano in piccole gare canore, con le scuole più vicine. Ma non aveva tanta importanza).

Erano le nove, ed era appena iniziata la lezione di spagnolo, tenuta dal professore Will Schuester, nonché direttore del Glee Club del McKinley.

"Professor Schuester, posso andare in bagno?" Chiede Santana roteando gli occhi.  
"Ma, Santana.. Sono appena le nove e trenta, sai che è vietato", dice da dietro la cattedra un ometto con un gilet grigio e una camicia bianca.  
"Professore, sa bene che conosco lo spagnolo meglio di lei", dice alzandosi e voltandosi sensualmente verso la porta, mentre tutti i ragazzi penzolavano e sbavavano alla vista del suo sedere. "Quindi, io vado", sorrise a questa frase.  
Brittany si sentì un po' offesa da come la _sua _fidanzata si era alzata, allora si sistemò sulla sedia a mo' di scrollare dalla schiena un piccolo fastidio.  
Santana si allontanò dalla classe e il professore rimase basito.

Poi si rivolse di nuovo verso la classe: "Okay..? Hm.. Hudson! Traducimi la frase 'Ciao signorina, come si chiama?' in spagnolo, per favore", Brittany non prestava attenzione, mentre sentiva il compagno del banco affianco, Finn Hudson (anche lui faceva parte del Glee Club) farfugliare qualcosa in una lingua a lei mezza sconosciuta.

In quel momento era vulnerabile, si sentiva sola, voleva passare più tempo con Santana, nonostante stessero insieme da un anno! Aveva paura che le succedesse qualcosa con qualcuno, al di fuori di quella classe. Si fidava di lei. Di lei sì. Era delle altre ragazze lesbiche e dei ragazzi che non era fiduciosa.

"Professor Schuester-", incalzò Brittany, ma lui sembrava non sentire.  
"- esattamente Finn. Vediamo..", scrutava con gli occhi.  
"Professor Schues-".  
"Anderson, puoi tradurm-" qualcuno lo interruppe.  
"PROFESSOR SCHUESTER!" Gridò Brittany alzandosi in piedi, ottenendo subito l'attenzione del professore e di tutti i suoi compagni.  
Tutti avevano gli occhi fissi sulla ragazza bionda in piedi e, Brittany, più o meno, parlò solamente dopo una manciata di secondi.  
"Uh-", fu l'unica cosa che gli uscì dalla bocca mezza chiusa del professore. Sembrava dire qualcos'altro, ma Brittany lo interruppe; altri sussurravano mezze parole quasi incomprensibili. Brittany era riuscita a cogliere solamente un 'guarda che succede' e un 'cosa fa ora?'.  
"Le devo parlare", incalzò Brittany. "Un attimo solamente. Venga fuori, per favore, è importante professore", continuò incamminandosi verso la porta.  
Parlarono per circa un minuto e mezzo di una cosa seria, non si capiva cosa dall'interno della classe. Poche persone, forse due, volevano capire quello che succedeva, mentre gli altri continuavano a lanciarsi palline di carta e a giocare con lo smartphone.  
Due minuti dopo nello stesso istante in cui Brittany si poggiò sulla propria sedia, Santana ritornò dal bagno e si scambiarono un sorriso, mentre la classe tornò pacata e il professor Schuester interrogò un ragazzo basso, ma dall'aria simpatica.

Erano le 13.15 quando Santana e Brittany si aggiunsero, senza far rumore, al resto del gruppo del Glee Club.  
La lezione era già iniziata e lessero il tema del giorno. 'Love'. Evidentemente dovevano cantare canzoni d'amore, ma non era questo che preoccupava Brittany; perché sì: c'era qualcosa che veramente la preoccupava, e si capiva dal giocherellare con le sue mani già da prima di entrare nell'aula.  
Lo sguardo di Brittany cadde sul professor Schuester, in attesa di una sua scrollata di testa per far avvicinare Brittany a lui.

"Britts, stai bene?" Chiede Santana, notando un certo nervosismo nelle mani della ragazza. Britts – così la chiamava Santana, era davvero romantico per loro – continuava a scricchiolarsi e massaggiarsi le dita.  
"Sto bene è s-", Brittany non terminò la frase che notò che il professor Schuester la stava chiamando.  
"Brittany, vieni", incoraggiava il professore con un sorriso.  
La ragazza si girò di scatto. Santana notò che fece le orecchie rosse dall'emozione, Brittany. _Brittany?!_ Non aveva mai reagito così al professor Schuester e nemmeno ad un richiamo del preside.  
'Cosa succede?' Si chiede fra sé e sé Santana aggrottando le ciglia.  
"Perché ha chiamato Brittany?" Chiese qualcuno, probabilmente Sam Evans.

Brittany aveva già le mani sudate per il nervosismo. Si aggiunse l'ansia di dover parlare, che le fece fare grandi e profondi respiri.  
Chiuse gli occhi, in cerca di calma. Ma non riuscì ad 'acchiapparla'. Iniziò a dire qualche parola, senza che nessuno capisse. Probabilmente stava cercando di formulare un discorso fra sé e sé.  
Will le diede una pacca sulla spalla, incoraggiandola, poi aggiunse, "Dai che ce la fai, Brittany".  
Guardò quest'ultimo con tale malinconia che quasi scendevano le lacrime a Santana, per l'ansia.  
"Vuoi che lo faccia io, per te?" Chiese il professore, tenendo ancora una mano sulla spalla di Brittany.  
"No, ce la faccio". Finalmente le uscirono quattro parole. Si, ma non era tutto ciò che voleva dire. C'era qualcos'altro.  
Inspirò. Di nuovo. Si fece coraggio e parlò.  
"D-devo darvi una n-notizia" balbettò, lo sguardo basso e le mani incrociate.  
'Lei non balbetta mai', pensò con angoscia Santana. Poi aguzzò la vista in cerca del suo sguardo, ma tutto ciò che era visibile erano due mani che si strofinavano l'una contro l'altra nervosamente.  
Brittany alzò lo sguardo e cacciò una lacrima, involontariamente. La lacrima di Santana seguì quella di Brittany, ma subito la mise a posto in un angolo dell'occhio con un movimento brusco della nocca dell'indice.  
Bruciavano gli occhi a entrambe, e Santana non sapeva ancora nulla. Figuriamoci quando avrebbe saputo la notizia.  
Tutti iniziarono ad agitarsi alla vista di quella lacrima.  
"Dovrò..", non riusciva a dire altro. Non ce la faceva.  
"Brittany così mi preoccupi!" Esclamò Blaine, Blaine Anderson.  
Alle parole di Blaine, Santana scattò a guardarlo. Aveva così tanta ansia che tentennava tra l'alzarsi e abbracciare la fidanzata, o stare seduta e aspettare cosa avesse da dire di così tanto importante.  
"Dovrò -" ripeté ancora a sguardo basso.  
_"Britts.. cosa ti succede?" _Sussurrò, tanto da non farsi sentire, Santana.  
"Dovrò andare via da questa città", disse tutto d'un fiato, come se avesse colto il sussurro di Santana. Scoppiò a piangere e tutti rimasero quasi a bocca aperta e con gli occhi spalancati.  
Santana ebbe un impulso e non si accorse di essere in piedi. Poi, corse ad abbracciarla. Entrambe avevano le lacrime agli occhi. Brittany, non appena percepì la pelle delle mani della ragazza sulle sue, di mani, per poi circondarle il collo, strinse talmente forte quell'abbraccio tanto da stritolarla. Voleva conservarlo per sempre, quell'abbraccio era l'unica cosa che aveva calmato un po' le sue lacrime; finché non le soffoco completamente nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo della _sua _fidanzata.

Ecco perché non voleva che uscisse da quell'aula, quel giorno. Voleva passare il più tempo possibile con lei.  
Voleva averla ancora con se un altro po'.

"Perché?" Sussurrò Santana al suo orecchio.  
Era ancora in lacrime, e non poteva crederci.


End file.
